


I Reached For Your Hand

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [56]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Getting Together, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: SportsfestShip/Character: anyFandom: Free, Haikyuu, Oofuri, Yuri on Ice, BallroomMajor Tags: major character death (in source material of prompt)Additional Tags: character death not required but *gestures vaguely*, just some nice hand holding, y'know?, definitely not charged with tension or anytingDo Not Wants: noncon, incest, abusePrompt:Panels of someone reaching for another's handSource: Natsuyuki Rendezvous





	I Reached For Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo POV

We weren’t very nice in the beginning  
In fact we were downright rude

We met up again later  
And somewhere along the way  
Our snarky words held a new meaning  
Somewhere along the way  
We actually gave a damn about each other

We lived in bliss for awhile  
Of course to anyone on the outside  
We hated each other  
But we knew the truth

Somewhere along the way  
The meaning of the words changed again  
They had long since stopped being snarky  
But no longer where they quite affectionate  
No,  
These words were bitter now

I reached out for your hand  
In hopes to bring you back  
To salvage what we had

I didn’t want to let you go  
But you were too far away  
I dropped my hand  
And it wasn’t holding yours

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And you could have it all, my empire of dirt.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346639) by [Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays)




End file.
